


sweater paws

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: "You're so cute hyung! Your sweater paws ugh my heart bursted uwus!" Hyunjin chuckled and hugged Minho tightly."You look like a subby baby right now." He added that made Minho stiffen."Say what?" Minho growled and held Hyunjin's neck with his fluffy sweater covered hands
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	sweater paws

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is my very first fic hope it isn't too trashy 
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

It was Stray kids' day off, and all of them minded their own business. Chan was in his room, savoring the free time and sleeping his ass off. Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin went home to their parents' houses. Jisung and Felix went to the mall, specifically at the arcade because they boasted their game skills again. Hyunjin and Minho were binge-watching Netflix movies. Minho slouched on the sofa, munching popcorn while wearing a big blue sweater and sweatpants. Hyunjin sat on the floor carpet wearing a big sleeveless undershirt and his boxer shorts, engrossed on what he's watching.

"The movie is turning boring." Minho whined, Hyunjin not bothering to look and listen to him.

Minho continued to whine to piss the other off, but Hyunjin only laughed. "Stop whining, you sound so cute you'll make me hard." And the older received a kick.

"Hyunjin search for another." The older man commanded, but the taller just rolled his eyes and laid on his stomach.

"You're not going to listen to me huh? Fine." He sighed and just focused on his food, munching loudly to distract the other.

A few minutes of just loud crunching and conversations from the movie, Hyunjin scoffed and finally turned off the television.

"Why did you turn it off?" The older man asked with his mouth full making the taller cringe and smack him with the remote.

"That's awfully gross, and you said the movie's boring then you're distracting me! So what's the point of watching it?" Hyunjin grumbled as he rolled his eyes and digged plenty of popcorn from the bowl Minho was holding.

Minho hit him with his sweater-covered hands, hissing at him. "That's mine can you not?"

Hyunjin just snickered and ate the popcorn before sitting on the sofa, watching his older friend stuff his mouth with food. Then he grinned.

"You're so cute hyung! Your sweater paws ugh I burst all my uwus!" He giggled and pushed and pulled Minho, making the other part of Minho's sweater fall to his shoulder.

Hyunjin chuckled and hugged the older man tightly whilst rubbing Minho's tummy, making Minho gasp and let go of the bowl he's holding causing a loud clatter.

"You look like a subby baby right now." He added that made Minho stiffen. Then he was shocked at what happened next.

"Say what?" Minho growled and held Hyunjin's neck with his fluffy sweater covered hands.

"H–hyung," Hyunjin mentally punched himself for stuttering. Minho just sat there watching him with a piercing glare, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Look who's subby right now." Minho chuckled dryly before pulling Hyunjin on his lap, placing the taller on one of his thick thighs.

"T–this is awkward, very f–funny hyung, now let me g– _ah_ ," Hyunjin yelped when Minho aggressively cupped his ass.

"You think this is funny?" Minho snarled while massaging the younger's butt cheeks, Hyunjin biting his lower lip to prevent small noises spilling from his mouth.

Minho smirked and kissed him, savoring his plump lips. The younger got nothing to do but kiss back. Minho licked his bottom lip then bit it softly hinting for entrance, which Hyunjin gladly allowed.

The older took his time exploring Hyunjin's warm cavern while continuing to massage his ass, causing Hyunjin to mewl needily and grip the older's sweater tightly.

Hyunjin gasped for air and pulled back, his cheeks heating. A long spit connected from his to Minho's mouth, the older licked it before holding Hyunjin's waist.

"This is making me crazy, _you_ are making me crazy." Minho whispered, his voice falling octaves lower than usual making Hyunjin's cheeks turn scarlet.

"H–hyung please..." The younger timidly mumbled, softly rocking his hips for friction.

"Stand up for me, princess." Minho ordered and Hyunjin immediately obeyed, not caring that they're about to do something really intimate in the dorm's living room.

He stood up with wobbly legs, holding his hyung's shoulders while Minho pulled down his boxers then removed his undershirt, leaving him all bare and exposed. "Beautiful," He heard Minho mutter.

"Hyung don't let me be the only one naked..." He whispered that made Minho laugh.

"Why?" the older playfully asked.

"Hyung i'm shy..." The taller whined softly.

"Okay sweetie, calm down." Minho took off his sweatpants then his large sweater before putting it on Hyunjin, then he stared for a good five minutes at the masterpiece in front of him.

"Wear that so you won't feel shy anymore, alright?" Minho patted his ass that made Hyunjin nod eagerly.

"D–do I look pretty? Wan' to look pretty for hyung..." Hyunjin asked timidly and squealed when Minho groped his left butt cheek.

"You look like a princess. _My_ princess." Minho smiled before pulling Hyunjin to sit on his lap once again.

"I'm gonna prep you first, okay? Don't want to hurt my princess." Hyunjin nodded at that. Minho pointed three fingers and pushed it slowly inside Hyunjin's mouth, the younger sucking it voluntarily.

The taller looked at the older's eyes with his lidded ones, noisily sucking Minho's digits. Minho felt his dick twitch because _fuck, Hyunjin looks so so seductive_. He kissed and licked and suckled Hyunjin's neck to distract himself, marking his princess.

After a few minutes, Hyunjin lets go of Minho's fingers with a ' _pop_ '. Minho pecked the younger's wet lips then proceeded to kiss Hyunjin's neck. He licked a stripe on his clavicle and sucked on it, a bruise forming.

"This will hurt for a bit, hold tight." Minho informed before circling his middle finger on the taller's tight hole, slowly inserting it. Hyunjin's breath hitches at the intrusion, so he held Minho's arms, his whole body shaking.

"It feels weird, _ah_ be careful please." The younger looked at him with puppy eyes, Minho cooed and nodded. He started thrusting in a slow pace, and Hyunjin tried his best to keep his voice quiet so they won't wake their leader up.

Then, Minho added another finger, slowly fucking Hyunjin with his quite short yet skilled fingers. He inserted another one and moved it around. He thrusted those three fingers inside Hyunjin repeatedly, the younger's face scrunched up in pleasure and pain.

Then he felt a soft spot, the taller moaned loudly because of that. He continued to press on the bundle of nerves making Hyunjin squirm, tears pricked his eyes. "Hyung _ah_ – _ah_ please, more please please please," The taller moaned. He found Hyunjin's prostate at last. 

"You look so pretty." He praised the younger boy and moved his fingers a little faster, making sure he hit the right places.

"Hyung! _Ah!_ Think 'm r–ready." The whimpering boy whispered. "Wan' your cock inside me please." He started to beg making Minho turned on even more. He pulled out his fingers and Hyunjin whined loudly because of the emptiness.

"But my cock's dry, I'm sure that'll hurt." Minho looked at Hyunjin with worried eyes, and the younger blankly stared at the walls for a few seconds before beaming.

"Wait a minute, Jisung hides something here, I know that– there it is!" Hyunjin excitedly clapped and pointed at a half-empty bottle hidden next to the cd player. He stood up and fetched it before running back to Minho's lap.

"What's that– that's lube right? Wait why the fuck would Jisung hide a bottle of lube in the living room?" Minho held the bottle, obviously confused.

"Well, when he and Changbin hyung are too lazy to go inside their room, he just fucks Changbin hyung here, so..." Hyunjin tried to explain, but Minho quickly shushed him.

"Okay that's enough, I'm not interested with their filthy works." Minho opened the bottle and put a plenty amount of lube onto his dick, Hyunjin just watched with his mouth wide open and his cheeks flared a deep red.

"Okay, I'm ready. Are you, princess?" He asked after closing the bottle and throwing it away. Hyunjin nodded nervously so Minho kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, tap my shoulder twice if you want to stop alright?" He comforted but Hyunjin just kissed him again.

He lifted Hyunjin's hips and lined his cock on the younger's puckered hole, and gently lowered Hyunjin onto his dick. He felt Hyunjin shaking while kissing him, so he softly stroked Hyunjin's hipbones to calm him down.

He slowly thrusted into Hyunjin until he completely bottomed out. The taller was wriggling on his lap, gasping for air, his breath stuttering.

Minho slowly pulled out then thrusted back in at the same pace, a small moan leaving Hyunjin's quivering lips. "Do I make you feel good, princess?" He whispered lustfully, and Hyunjin whined loudly before nodding rapidly.

"Yes yes yes i feel so good, you're so good hyung. It feels so good _ah!_ " Hyunjin babbled, grinding on Minho's lap.

Minho growled, hands on his princess' waist, he snapped his hips up, immediately hitting Hyunjin's prostate dead on.

Hyunjin moaned particularly loud, head thrown back because of the pleasure he's feeling, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head.

Minho repeated the action, now moving in an animalistic pace, his dick harassing the younger's sweet spot and sending tingles down Hyunjin's spine.

"Hyung! _Ah!_ Please don't stop!" Hyunjin sobbed, not caring anymore if Chan woke up and find them fucking on the couch, he's currently experiencing immense pleasure making his mind go fuzzy.

Hyunjin's hard dick remained untouched, pre-cum leaking from it. Minho was too kind to ignore it, so he jerked Hyunjin's neglected cock, pumping it making the other sputter a choked up moan. The younger's toes were curling and uncurling because of too much pleasure.

He littered Hyunjin's honey skin with hickeys making Hyunjin giggle slightly. "The stylist noonas would be enraged if they found out."

"Oh the hell I care. You look good with this." Minho mumbled while thrusting into Hyunjin in a fast pace.

He watched Hyunjin's pretty fucked out expression, the younger's back arching, his knuckles was white because of the tight grip on Minho's shoulders, his dick throbbing and flushed red.

Minho doesn't waste a second and pushed deeper into Hyunjin's hole, and the next thing they knew, Hyunjin was spurting white liquid, eliciting a high-pitched moan.

Minho was near as well, his thrusts was turning sloppy, but he continued to fuck Hyunjin while the younger just whimpered because of overstimulation.

After a few seconds, he finally filled his princess' hole with sticky cum, and he stopped moving to catch his breath.

"That was hot, I must say, but please clean up the mess. I'm too tired to reprimand the two of you." They suddenly heard a voice, and they looked around to find Chan groggily standing on his bedroom door.

"Pick up the popcorns, put the lube away, wash yourselves, don't leave cum on the sofa, and lastly, fuck my life." The oldest of the three sighed exaggeratedly and went back to his bed.

Hyunjin tittered and pecked Minho's nose before resting his head on Minho's shoulder.

"Don't mind that cranky old man." Minho murmured that made Hyunjin chuckle and hit him lightly.

"My butt hurts and I feel icky..." Minho felt Hyunjin pout, so he patted the younger's head softly. He pulled his dick out before standing up and carried Hyunjin to the bathroom. "Alright princess, let's clean up." 

"What a subby princess." Minho smiled and kissed Hyunjin softly.

"I'm your subby princess." Hyunjin giggled and hugged his hyung tight, sighing contently.


End file.
